Toxic Love
by Your Dark Figure
Summary: In a strip club, celebrating his senior year, Matt finds himself addicted and attracted to a certain blonde waiter that catches his attention, that no other person has ever done before. Can he win Mello over before Light gets to him first? Rated M MattxMello, LightxMello and one-sided MelloxNear


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Toxic, Song 2, Death Note or their characters, though in my head I claim Mello as mine ;D

**Warning:** Profanity, Sexual Situations and Matt being the cocky bastard he is.

**A/N: **Still the same, I just don't like to write Matt with his fandub colors, I guess I like him better with his official colors he had in the anime. This first chapter is a song-fic. So be prepared. And in my opinion Toxic by LH is their theme for sexy times.

**Suggested listening:**___Toxic by Local H and Song 2 by Blur_

Matt's P.O.V

"Come on Matt, you have to come with us" Light pleaded. Near and him wanted me to come with them to the most popular strip club 'Toxic Lust' why? Because we were celebrating our senior year, that's why. We planned on getting completely and utterly shit-faced. It was going to be awesome. "Matt, get your lazy ass off the fucking couch and go get ready."

"Jeez Light, are you a potty mouth or what?" I said humorously, to which he replied, oh so graciously, with the middle finger. I let out a low chuckle resting my arms against the back of the couch. Light came over and whacked me upside the head, ruffling my hair. "Get. Ready."

"Alright, alright…don't get your panties in a twist, princess" Light picked up a hard covered book preparing to throw it, but before he could I dashed into my room and closed the door behind me, hearing a loud_ Thud! _Follow. "Ha, Ha, Ha, hey Light…you missed" I heard a muffled reply of 'cause you ran away you fucking pussy' eh he's just being a little grumpy grouch. Now what should I wear?

Aha! I know. I ran over to the closet, ripping my desired outfit off the hanger. This is _perfect! _Girls will be drooling over me all night, maybe even some men. I went into the bathroom, searching for the stuff I needed to complete the look. What? I have to look absolutely hot tonight….even though I'm as hot as I can get.

After finding the contents I needed I stripped down and slipped the clothes on. The outfit I had on was a sleeveless red and black striped shirt, ripped dark blue skinny jeans, my black knee high combat boots, and a chain that dangled low from my pants. Now go ahead just picture me in that, you know you want too.

I grasped a small black tube in my hand and applied some eyeliner. It makes my dark blue eyes really _pop! _Trust me I'd give you an orgasm just by looking at you. Last thing I did was put in my metal studded nose ring and spiked my hair up in different directions. I gave myself a once over in the mirror. Damn! I'd say I clean up pretty nicely, before I was just wearing my Pikachu boxers and a white t-shirt with stains on it. "Matt you ready?" Light stood in the doorway, waiting for my answer. "Yeah let's go" I turned off the light and walked out the room, snatching the keys off the desktop "I'm driving" Near announced. "Oh please, like I'd ever let you drive my baby" I emphasized the, my, to make it clear "Fine" he muttered quietly. All three of us trudged down the stairs, to the parking lot and up to the car. We all filed in. So I started up the ignition and off we went.

When we arrived in the parking lot ten minutes later, we hurriedly exited the car and made our way through the tinted double doors. When I entered I was hit with a blast of hot air. There were large human sized cages hanging from the ceiling, inside were cage dancers. There were poles placed around the stage, exotic dancers clinging to them. The dance floor was lit up by green and red lights, Gyrating bodies moving to the beat of the music. It was exhilarating. "Wow, this is so cool."

"Hell yeah it is…..Hey you guys want to check out the bar, I'm craving alcohol."

"You're craving alcohol?"

"Yeah I haven't had some good booze in a while" We all walked in a badass line over to the bar, seating ourselves. "Hello, what can I get you?" the waiter was a tall busty redhead with brown eyes. She was fine. I leaned over the countertop, crossing my elbows. "How about a Bombay Gin?" my voice was deep and husky. I flashed a seductive smile. She giggled. "Okay and what about you sirs?" hmm. Not a smart one, I see. "Ciroc Vodka, cherry red."

"And I'll take a beer, Smirnoff Ice"

"Alright, I'll get you guys your drinks in a second" she sent a wink over her shoulder at me, then bounded away "she's hot don't you think?"

"She seems a bit too cheery for my tastes, what about you Light?"

"I prefer brunettes, but she was cute" she came back over, sporting our drinks. "Here you are" she set our drinks down "If you need anything else, feel free to ask me" I could literally hear the suggestiveness in her voice. I picked up my glass and took a heaping gulp, almost drinking it all "slow down Matt, don't get drunk without us."

"Don't worry. I can hold my liquor better than you guys can."

Light scoffed "cocky little shit" I smirked, taking another big gulp of my Gin, while they took tiny sips of their drinks. "Stop acting like a bunch of pansies and take a real sip" they both glared at me "I'm not a pansy." Light challenged

"Oh really, then prove it" I challenged, right back. "Fine, I will" I watched as Light tipped his head back and chugged his vodka, grimacing all the while. It was straight up vodka so I could relate.

As the last drops of the strong drink dripped into his mouth, Light pulled the cup away from his mouth, slamming it down on the table "There, I did it." I clapped my hands.

"Congratulations. You deserve a 'Great Job!' sticker"

"Oh Ha-fucking-ha, very funny"

"It is indeed. Now…next contestant is" I pretended to look at an imaginary clipboard in my hands "Nate Rivers…you're up sheepy." he sighed and tipped his head back, like Light did not too long ago, and began taking larger sips "go, go, go, go, go, go" Light and I burst out, erupting series of 'go'. He doesn't drink alcohol much so we're a bit surprised he's actually doing this, especially since there's so much in that glass. Oh boy he'll probably be drunk off his ass when he's done. By now a small crowd started to gather around us joining in our little chant, even the redheaded bartender came back to watch the scene.

He wasn't even half way done yet, but he still kept going. Near thinks he can, Near thinks he can, Near thinks he can…..

His face scrunched up a bit, faltering in his actions, before starting again. The last sips he had were, now, completely drained. He slammed the cup down and fist pumped. A load of cheers and whoops exploded from the crowd, people's fists raised in the air and patting him on the back. He was grinning from ear to ear, laughing. "Damn Near, never saw you do that before" if possible his smile grew even wider. The crowd departed from their place around us, and went back to dancing and drinking. "Well…are you drunk yet?"

"Yes a little" He swayed on the barstool, speech slurred "I don't think you're just a _little_ drunk." He usually is the first to get drunk out of all of us, when he does drink, however. I turned to the redheaded girl "Can my friend and I, get another refill of our drinks?"

"Sure." She smiled brightly and took our cups. "You okay dude?" I slapped Near on the back, startling him. "Uh huh, I'm doing just dandy, what about you are you dandy?"

"Yep I sure am" oh how I love a drunk Near. A few minutes later our drinks were set in front of us. Once again I downed mine quickly, feeling a little buzzed. That shit's strong. "Hey Matt, your favorite songs playing" and of course it was, Toxic by Local H. The electric beats echoed, loudly, throughout the club.

_Baby can't you see I'm calling_

_A girl like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous, I'm falling._

If I could I'd fuck to this song, no for real I would. My eyes scanned the millions of people, taking in the booths and tables, all the while singing along.

_There's no escape, I can't wait_

_I need a hit, baby gimme it_

_You're dangerous, I'm loving it._

This was originally made by Britney Spears, but this is a way better version, Britney's voice is just too nasally. Seriously it sounds like she's singing though her nose. I was still following along with the lyrics. I memorized them a long time ago. My eyes continued to, lazily, search the crowd.

_Get too high and can't calm down_

_Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

I glanced over to the right and immediately froze, my jeans tightening incredulously. My erection was straining against my pants. I could've sworn the button popped out too. If you want to know just what the hell I'm staring at I'll tell you. I'm looking at the most sexiest person alive. The song playing, definitely, just voiced my thoughts too.

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under _

_With the taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you but you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_But you know that you're toxic._

He was standing by a table of men serving them, drinks. He was, obviously a waiter, here. He had long golden blonde hair that was choppy, and a scar that ran down the left side of his face, he had almond shaped eyes that were a bright cerulean blue, and porcelain skin.

He was wearing a Black mini skirt that revealed dark red panties in the back, a black midriff vest that laced up the sides, and strappy black stilettos, that, _certainly _complemented his long smooth legs. I was captivated and oh so horny, I wanted him, needed him to be mine.

_It's getting late, to give you up_

_I took a sip, from the devil's cup_

_Slowly, it's taking over me._

I couldn't stop staring, even if I wanted too, he was oozing sex. Even the men that he were serving wouldn't stop gawking at him, he captured a lot of people's gazes.

_Get too high and can't calm down_

_Losing my head spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

I saw him take the glasses from the tray he was holding and set them down on the table, before he went to go serve other people he gave a seductive smirk and walked away swaying his hips tantalizingly. I followed the motion with my eyes. My mouth was hanging open. Was I drooling? I reached up to my mouth and felt a long trail of saliva, traveling down from the corners of my mouth to my chin. Yeah, I was drooling, alright.

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With the taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you but you know that you're toxic_

_I got love for you too_

_But you know that you're toxic_

_You know that you're toxic._

I was vaguely aware that Near had fallen out of the stool and was now dancing on the tabletop, but I didn't care I only had eyes for that blonde sex god of a waiter. I was also aware that my hand had traveled down to the front of my jeans and I was now unconsciously rubbing my erection through my pants.

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With the taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, but you know that you're toxic_

_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under (toxic)_

_With the taste of a poison paradise_

_And I love what you do, but you know that you're toxic._

I bit back a groan, and rubbed harder, making sure no one was paying enough attention to witness my actions.

_Intoxicate me now, with your loving now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now, with your loving now_

_I think I'm ready now._

I came, with a muffled groan by the end of the song. My boxers sticky with cum, I panted, then cursed realizing I was still hard. "L-Light I'll be right back…I need to go to the bathroom"

"Okay….Near, Near get off the table….get off" I hurried to the men's room and locked the door behind me, "shit" I pulled my pants and boxers down, grabbing some toilet paper, to clean myself up. I looked down at my little problem that was still very prominent. I sighed. I'll deal with it later. I scrubbed the inside of my boxers, then, shoved some tissues inside. I turned towards the sink and washed my hands.

I exited the bathroom and walked back over to the barstool. Light had Near tightly in an embrace, trying to calm him down. "Matt, I'm thinking that waitress might've slipped him some drugs, because he's acting higher than a fucking airplane"

"Which one do you think it is? Coke, Meth, Heroine?"

"I'm being sarcastic" He said flatly. "Well I couldn't tell" before he had time to reply I left him in search for the waiter. The song 'Song 2' started to play, another one of my favorites.

I checked over by the area where I last seen him at, but to no avail, he wasn't there. I surveyed the crowd, seeing if he was somewhere in the mix, then checked on the stage. He wasn't there either. I was about to check by the bathrooms when I saw a flash of blonde out of the corner of my eye, I whipped around and saw him heading over to the bar, in a more secluded area. I smirked and secretly watched him bend over the counter. His skirt was riding up and it gave me an amazing view of his ass.

I know it's really cliché to say this but…Now's the time to make my move, I sauntered over to him, him still trying to reach the glass, and stood behind him pressing my crotch against his backside and putting my hands on his hips. He gasped, and spun his head around, forgetting his frantic search. I started grinding against his ass, groaning in pleasure, I leaned down and whispered into his ear "Hey sexy…mn..want me to show you a good time" I want to fuck him so, so, bad right now "No, now could you please stop humping me" god, even his voice sounded sexy. This only made me wonder what he would sound like when he moans. "Ngh…why not kitten? I'll make you feel good" I licked his neck, nibbling a little. He began to struggle, trying to get away from me, but he wasn't strong enough. "Get the hell away from me asshole, I don't know you"

"Come on, at least let me know you're name? I'll let you go if you tell me." I grinded harder, desperate for more friction with him "No, leave me alone"

"You're not making this easier. Just tell me your name."

"I-its Mello" I smiled, glad to receive some cooperation "I'm Matt"

"Alright now let me go" unfortunately I pulled away from him and released his girlish hips. He turned around, and fixed his skirt. I gazed at his face, he was gorgeous. I stared at his plump, cherry red lips, feeling the urge to kiss him.

I put my hands on the counter around him caging him with my body. I was taller than him, so I had to look down. He glared at me and tried to escape "You said you'd leave me alone"

"No, I said I'd let you go, not leave you alone" deepening my voice, I licked my lips slowly, staring into his blue depths, my eyes darkening with lust. He pushed against my chest, his touch leaving tingling sensations to spread through me. "Why do you want me to leave you alone so badly, aren't I hot?" I whispered huskily "U-um" a crimson blush adorned his cheeks. He looks so cute "You think I'm hot don't you. So why do you want me to go? Don't you want me to fuck you, niiice and haaard" I drawled out the last part "W-well I-I…" his blush intensified. I ran my hand up his leg and under his skirt, grabbing his ass "why don't you let me? I promise, I'll treat you right" I breathed.

I pressed my lower half against him. Smirking, when I felt that he was half hard.

He was stuttering, looking anywhere but me "why are you so nervous…..are you a virgin?" the blush spread down his neck. "You are, aren't you? You won't have to worry, I'll be gentle…..or hard if you want" He shuddered and bit his lip, sexily.

My breathing grew uneven and shaky. I let my other hand wrap around his slender, curvy waist. He was fully hard now "I want you, I want you severely."

"Fuck you"

"Actually, I think it'll be me who'll be doing the fucking." He growled, once again trying to break free and once again failing "I'm not letting you fuck me, you prick"

"I thought you wanted me to?"

"I _don't_ want you to, why would you think that?" he spat. "Because, you're bodies telling me otherwise" he glanced away, embarrassed.

"Matt...Matt where are you? It's time to go" I heard Light call. I glanced back at Mello longingly, feeling somewhat disappointed to leave. "Hey Mello why don't you come home with me" I suggested. His eyes widened "No way am I coming with you"

"Then how about giving me your number eh? I wanna see you again"

"It's 754-098-6728"

"How about giving me your real number?"

"No, now, I think you might want to get back to your friend"

"Hm…alright, I'll be seeing you again next time, baby" I gave his neck a long lick and then relinquished him from my grip. I headed back over to where Light and Near where. I gave one last look over my shoulder, at Mello who returned to serving drinks, then strolled over to them "Let's go, Nears tired" I nodded, then all three of us walked out to the parking lot, climbing into my Chevrolet. I started up the car and drove off.

Ten to fifteen minutes later, we arrived back at the university. I parked the car and helped Light carry Near up the steps and into his bedroom, laying him down. "Alrighty, well I'm gonna go to bed now, goodnight Matt"

"Night, Light" I ambled over to my bedroom and opened the door, wiping the eyeliner off. I stripped down to my birthday suit and jumped into bed, closing my eyes.

Fantasies and wet dreams about Mello raided my thoughts. I couldn't wait to see him again.

**A/N: **This story had me fangirling while I was writing it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I won't update the next one until maybe after Fcat's over. also I'll post the fifth chapter of I have a Vampire Stalker after Fcat as well.


End file.
